(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery holder and more particularly to an apparatus for holding batteries which is extremely durable, which can be easily reconfigured to provide different currents and voltages, and which can be replaced quickly and easily.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many types of battery holders are commercially available for standardized battery sizes. These holders are often lightweight brackets for holding a plurality of batteries in series or in parallel to provide a fixed voltage. In most commercial battery holders, batteries are installed from the sides and retained by resilient elastomeric members on the side of the holder. Some battery holders, such as those in flashlights, allow the user to remove one end and slide out the batteries.
Most existing battery holders are designed to be permanently affixed to an electrical device. Easily replaceable cartridge type battery holders do exist, but they are often customized to fit a specific device. Generally, to use a prior art battery holder, the user must solder power leads to the contacts of the holder. The holder is thus connected to the electrical device and cannot be removed without removing the soldered leads.
The features of available battery holders create several problems in heavy duty applications. Batteries are difficult to replace because the battery holder is fastened to a test object and batteries often must be inserted from both sides of the holder. Furthermore, available battery holders are not rigid enough to withstand heavy use without deforming. Frequent replacement of batteries into resilient holders eventually results in loss of resiliency in the member retaining the batteries. Another deficiency is that when batteries are linked in parallel to satisfy a high current demand, currently available holders often deform because of the generated heat.
In a test apparatus the user often needs several different voltages to power different circuits. While an apparatus is in the development stage, voltage requirements may change frequently. Because commercially available battery holders do not facilitate reconfiguration of the power supply as the voltage and current demands of the test device change, each time an electrical requirement changes, the user must remove the soldered leads from the old battery holder and solder the leads to a new battery holder.